Crypto Kingdom Wiki
Welcome to the Crypto Kingdom Wiki The first faucet/MMO for Monero - FAQ Crypto Kingdom is a video game started the 10th of October 2014 by Risto Pietilä on the bitcointalk forum. It will be a tribute to games of the 90's, a promotional tool for the cryptocurrency Monero as well as a economy MMO playable on both desktops and mobiles. Below is an except from the rulebook. Crypto Kingdom is a virtual world that uses Monero (XMR) as money. The main screen is a bird's eye 2-D map of square plots with a similar look as the main map of Civilization from 1991. The whole game is a tongue-in-cheek retro style with pixelated graphics and music of the era. By clicking to one of the several buildings or attractions, one or more plots in size, the player first arrives to a pixel-art "building facade view", and then to "rooms", where he can perform actions. The main action in each room is Trollbox, where players can chat, tip money, drink various beverages, give reputation, play simple games etc. Some of the rooms have special features such as gambling, links to information resources or news, advertisements, faucets, businesses. Some are private houses of wealthy citizens, meeting places of guilds, and the King's castle is there also. The facade view and room view wallpapers are different for each house and room. New features will constantly be added with the focus on playability, not on graphics. Owners of buildings can also add playable functional features (sandbox MMO) to their buildings themselves. The land is a limited resource, giving rise to real estate speculation. New land will be claimed for the town according to the Town Council's decisions, zoned and auctioned. The most prestigious lots may be valued very high in the initial auction and the aftermarket. The desirability of land will be determined by the larger of 1) its direct value to players 2) its ingame income generation capacity (game automatically grants higher revenue to hairdressers located next to roads as opposed to inside houses etc. A simple house in the game is projected to have a resale value of about 10 XMR. It is also possible to rent for only a fraction of the cost. Some markets (such as houses) are totally free, some (such as drinks) is taxed or (such as doctor) is regulated. The game starts in the year 1400, which was October 10th, 2014, the first day after the invention of the game. The time is now passing at a rate of 2 game-years for 1 real-day. The game has 2 phases, the "Ancient" phase that is going on now and the "Economy" that will start when the "Version 3: Economy" is launched after 100 real-days. At that point the time will be reset to pass much slower, at a rate of 1 game-month per 1 real-day. Participating in the Ancient phase gives everyone involved much ingame rewards, and the buildings constructed then will most likely last forever. The game will be developed in a modular fashion with new versions coming up every 6 weeks. The zero-version is almost ready, and the first 7 versions are already in either the feature specification or ingame mechanisms planning stage. Rulebook This is a wiki version of the original rulebook 1.1. By virtue of collaborativeness, it will, with time, depart from the original rulebook, which is fine since changes will be monitored anyway. [[Rulebook|'Rulebook']] You are more than welcome to reuse parts of the rulebook in other sections of the wiki. Eras There are two Eras in the game, itself divided in different versions corresponding to stages of the game development (approximately one every 2 months or so). #'Ancients'. Started the 10th of October 2014. Two versions are planned: #* Version 1: Genesis. Started the 19th of October 2014 (announcement, rules). Forum-only. The city is made up of borough (called The Old Town), consisting of 9 chapelries, consisting (each) of 150 plots of 10x10 meters. 1000 golds are necessary to play until 16th of November 2014. Payable only with XMR, they help fostering the development of the game. Starting from 16th of November 2014, new players will be accepted for free (up to 100,000 players). #* Version 2: Ancients. Will start the 30thof November 2014 (A.D 1502). Release of the online playable. #* Version 3: Sandbox. Will start the 21th of December 2014 (A.D 1544). The buildings may contain user-defined content. Equipping of buildings to promote cryptocurrency. #* Some useful files: CK Character & Resource Database, CK City Map & Building Database, CK Building Editor #'Version 4: Economy'. Will start the 18th of January 2015. This is the real MMO. #* Version 4: Towns and Businesses. #* Version 5: Administration. Will include horses, also as well as other incity transportations #* Version 6: Family and Lineage. #* Version 7: Villages and Towns. #* Version 8: TBA (source). #* Version 9: TBA. (source). #* Version 10: TBA. (source). #* Version 11: TBA (source). #* Version 12: TBA (source). Aspects of the Game Crypto Kingdom will allow players to build their character and the economy of the city. They will be able to earn virtual money (and to a certain extent convert it to Monero), by playing various games of chance and skill, raise taxes, rent or sell products (including raw materials used by other players)... See What can I do? Economy There will be several ressources and one currency in the game Currency The ingame currency is monero (XMR, about $1 now), which subdivides to 1 million moneritos. Typically player actions (wager in a gambling game, price offered in an auction, real estate sale) are denominated in moneros with decimals if needed, and game actions (game-hourly wages, meal, drink, or resource prices per unit) in moneritos. It is possible to play with only ingame assigned income, faucets and giveaways, but to get something real going (except in the early days of the game when all the early adopters get rich due to initial land grab, even with zero money down), the account needs to be funded. This is officially possible with XMR only, although it is expected that any kind of value can be tradable to blockchain XMR (already is) or directly as ingame XMR by third parties. The emergence of such services means, on the other hand, that ingame value in practice is exchangeable for outgame value, no matter what the game admins wish. * 1:1,000,000 XMR = monerito = basic unit = "m" * 1,000 m = kilo = "k"/"km" * 1,000,000 m = 1 XMR = monero = "M" (or Monero logo) / "Mm" ) Cost simulations Ways to get more Moneros will include * taxing rights (produce resources) are granted to king's faithful nobles for the rest of the character lifetime. Taxing rights is more of a perk for players to aspire higher, and can be given to game developers and helpers who cannot be compensated IRL due to paperwork, but they don't produce income. * farms can be started by anyone (so have no initial value): after investment, hard work, and luck, they start to produce profit. * zoning rights in the city are auctioned. Zoning right sale (buyer gets to: clearance of land => receive wood; quarry for stone => receive stone; build roads; zone for plots => sell plots) is an important item of income. * drink taxes * imported luxuries (price paid is removed from the game goes to company's pocket). Most payments by characters go to various labor pools and are given back to characters in proportion to their work in the following simple way (example is from house construction): All the other mechanisms will be based on combining resources (produced in farms) and work (character-workdays = 1h of real-time), this creates for example all the buildings in the city - whose resale value is high. Resources Chronologically, the first resource is gold (no, gold is not a currency in crypto-kingdom, there are no gold pieces). You buy gold with Moneros. * In the Ancient phase of the game, 10,000 golds are mined each day by the King, who sells half of them to the investors or players to fund the development. Gold is an income-generating resource, granting building resources (stone, see below) in the Ancient era and XMR in the Economy era. * In the Economy era, King no longer mines gold but rather new gold is generated to all players of the game in proportion to time spent online (captcha will be asked, to ensure only human playing generates gold). At the current exchange rates, 1 real-month of rather active play generates 10 gold. Owners of gold select the town council. It also has various ingame prestige uses as a luxury resource. Gold's value is measured in a free market. Stone is one of the main resource. It will allow the construction of many buildings, which can in turn be improved with gold plating. Other resources include: * food (different types) * drink (different types) * wool (for making clothes) * garments (different types) * wood (for building) Building costs work, not only stone. The work is paid in XMR, and money is distributed back to the economy such that characters in levels: * 6-10, get efficiency rating of 350% * 5, get efficiency rating of 250% * 4, get efficiency rating of 150% * 3, get efficiency rating of 100% * 2, get efficiency rating of 50%. Sample building: Marquess' town castle. See also building efficiency. Characters Players have a character that, after the introductory levels, can take one of 5 career paths. * Servants of the King (moderators and such) * Engineers (game developers, also get a cut of ingame construction) * Merchants (businessmen and people who want to pay to play) * Scholars (wise people having an academic profession, and knowers of Bitcoin and Monero) * Artesans (handy townspeople who spend the time in taverns and earn when there is building going on in town). Each path has several levels with increasing perks and prestige Characters don't eat, drink, sleep, get sick, die, require shelter or anything. Independently of the career level, characters have an innate level, the character level. Although there is no avatar, the profile page of a player can be accessed by clicking his name in the chat. That lists the picture, whatever the person wants to say, and his achievements, Badges, Medals, Honors, and Orders. The game has numerous ways to keep track of achievement, so each player may decide to excel in something, even if he lacks the resources to attain the cream of the society. "There could be Level Upgrade Kits for about 15 XMR (for level 5, 6 and 7). This would be the main method of financing the game, hosting and development. . The first few levels are free, and the higher Nobility levels are bonus levels for good work and give free money rather than take it. Playing one character from teenage to Nobility and die at about 65 yo, is a 2-year project and costs the 3*15 XMR." -- Risto Pietilä (※) Character can pursue one or several career. Each career has 6 levels, from 0 (no skill - everyone has at least skill 0 in all career) to 5 (you did not even know it was possible to do this). In turn, career belong to career paths. The path of the scholar, the path of the merchant… To Whom And Why The game is directly playable in a browser and no questions are asked, also no deposit needs to be made. It can be started with never putting money in, and in fact 90% of the players are expected to do so, working from rags to... middle class, at least. 1% of the remaining 10% is expected to pay 90% of all income to the game. They also get promoted to the highest powers. The game is developed especially to be a way to increase popular (small holder) interest towards Monero, but it will include many bonuses for MEW members joining. The ways how Monero (and any cryptocurrency whose holders gain presence in the game) can be promoted to the players are very many: information, chat, games, forum links, ways to invite other people in the game and give them a starting stash are just some. Statistics * Gameworld capacity: 1 king; 100,000 player characters consisting of 5,000 nobles and 95,000 commoners; 1 million NPC ("serfs") serving as workforce to be contracted. * Subdivisions (assuming 100,000 PC, grows according to the number): ** City > 10 dioceses > 100 parishes/boroughs > 1000 chapelries > 150,000 quadrats ** Countryside: seigneuries (fiefdoms), 100 duchies > 500 marquessates > 2000 earldoms (PC may build farms on these to gain food and resources. Nobles are entitled to tax revenue from the produce.) * Building: 1 quadrat (q) is the smallest unit of city space that can form a lot. One building may take up to 150 quadrats, but such a building would cost 5,000+ XMR to build. A palace for a nobleman residing in a city would typically be 4-6 quadrats. A multi-story rental block can accommodate up to 12 people per quadrat. Time flow: 24:1 to the normal time (except in the Ancients era, even faster). Characters eventually die and can pass their belonging to their children (played by the same player). Poor quality food will make you die younger, high quality food will make you die older. Inspiration The game took inspiration from various different existing games * Civilization I for the graphic and economy building * EVE online for the free-form, sandbox MMO, where almost everything is player-driven * Primedice for the gambling with fun aspect * Habbo Hotel was also an inspiration Resources * Rulebook v. 1.1 * Characters & Resources Online Database * City Map & Buildings Online Database * Building Editor Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse